Just a Singer A Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by Magzter
Summary: When Alison Spinner, Americas number one singer, comes to camp half blood, its the most exciting thing since the giant war, two years ago. Alison is known for being an amazing singer, not just for her age of thirteen. As the Aphrodite girls try their best to become Best Friends with Ms. Famous, and just about everyone expecting her to be a s
1. Chapter 1

**Alison Spinner has returned from the Mountain of Despair. Now she has to get use to being back, and choose whether she's going to stay in camp to train and prepare for the up coming prophecy, or go back to her life in the mortal world, and continue being a singer.**  
**But the more Alison thinks about it, the more confused she gets. How should she feel about meeting Edeline Cherry? And how should everyone react about who her parent is?**

**And what about the special boy, whom she grew close to in her few weeks of being at camp. Could they have a chance, or is Alison destined to end up like her mother, alone and meant to be alone forever.**

**And I changed the name to Ms. Mary Sue. Since now that you'll also see Edeline's POV you'll see Alison as a complete Mary Sue. At some times, weird at others.  
**

**Whatever, Read, Review, Recycle!**

I hugged my shoulders as I walked out of the big house. I looked down and only looked around out of the corner of my eyes.

There wasn't as many people here as there was in summer.

I rubbed my arms. I wasn't cold, I never get cold. Or at least, it doesn't bother me.

I was watching my feet when I heard a familiar squeal.

"Alison!" Suddenly I was attacked into a hug.

I hesitated for some moments before hugging Georgia back.

"Oh my gods!" She said in my ear still in a hug. "Your awake!"

I pulled back and laughed.

"What?" Awake? Doesn't she mean back?

She smirked.

"Alison, you've been asleep for two days."

"What!" Two days? I sleep a few hours a night. How did I sleep two days?

"Well... Yeah." She said nervous. "I mean it makes sense... you were there for two weeks."

"Wha-" I stopped. Two weeks. _Two weeks_. That's why my hair is grey. I held the sky, for two weeks.

Then she squealed again. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but wasn't really paying attention.

People were watching. I saw a lot of them pointing at me, and I heard them mention my hair.

Georgia pulled apart and held my shoulders.

"Oh, my gods, I have never been more worried in my life." She said with a very serious face. I just frowned. My mind was swirling, and I was just getting more and more confused.

She just continued grinning. I noticed then, to the side was that girl, Edeline. She must of been with Georgia when she saw me. She looked.. awkward.

She caught my eye and we just stared at each other scared. I don't know anything about this girl, but I took the sky for her.

But we have nothing in common. Other then being demigods.

Then I noticed her hair. There was one grey streak, on each side. The right side was closer to hr face, the left farther down the head. Then, because part of her hair was partly over her shoulder, I saw another streak underneath.

I moved away from Georgia and stuck my hand out. Smiling, I said,

"Hello. I'm Alison Spinner. Daughter of Artemis."

She smiled right back. Her green eyes sparkling.

She shook my hand.

"Edeline Cherry. Daughter of Pan."

I didn't question this. I didn't widen my eyes, and mention that he's never had a demigod kid before. I just grinned.

It's a strange world, alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Rick Riordian. All I own is my character and plot.**

**I hope your all there... This will be a million times better then the first chapter.**

**Alison's POV**

I've only been here a week.

And I've hated it since the first mineut.

Yeah, the place is Amazing. The rock wall... The forest... Zeus's fist... Training. Sing along. It's the most amazing place I've ever been.

But I hate it.

I sware, from the first day, I have been stalked. These girl's from Aphrodite cabin follow me every where. Their nice and all, to me, just annoying.

This one girl, Drew, she's like 19, I think, from the very first day has decided she was my best friend. I'm with the Hermes cabin, since I am yet to be claimed, so we don't have many classes together. But she some how manages to find me right after.

My cabin mates are cool... I think. At first, obviously, they were all really awkward around me.

Really, its like they've never met a singer before. I've heard those Apollo kids, not just during sing along. They're more of singers then me.

After the third day, Travis and Connor stopped acting awkward around me. I guess it was because they were doing a prank on the Hepheastus cabin. They need some one small, to do a really usless part. But I joined in freely. Since then, I've been assisting them. Drew and her posse leave whenever they bring up a prank, and I'm actually getting good.

But yeah. I hated it.

The only times I have alone are at night. When I sneak out of the cabin, with my guitar, and go into the forest. Deep in, so no one can hear me play. Its my favorite time of the day. Well, night.

Today, Percy and Annabeth came back. I'm not sure if I'm glad to see someone I know. I barely knew them, really didn't know them when they brought me here. But their friends of Grover, so they have to be nice.

Yeah, Grover and I still hang out, and with his girlfriend. Juniper. Shes sweet, and it fasinates me that shes a Nymph. And Grover had goat legs!

"...And the yellow dress, thats to used up. I wore it to that date with the quarter back two months ago!" Drew was telling the group.

The group, is Drew, Vanessa, Merry, Jacob, and Alex.

According to what Drew once whispered to me, Jacob and Alex are considered the hottest boys in camp. If only she was related to them.

I honestly wanted to throw up. Mostly on her, but throw up none the less.

I neared my cabin.

"Hey! you know what, we still need to clean up for inspection. So... I'll catch you guys later?" I asked cheerfully.

They nodded.

"Totally!" Drew held out her arms.

I hugged her back, playing the part.

I ran into the cabin and shut the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

No one was in. We had inspection, checking how clean our cabins were, in about twenty mineuts. So, naturally, we still had about... say nineteen mineuts intill the Stolls made us clean up.

I went and sat on my bed. It was at the end, top bunk. The boy on the bunk across from me, Harry, was really nice. He acted awkward at first, and still does. But thats because, like me, we don't feel normal enough with strangers to start conversations.

I like the girl's in my cabin. The few I've spoken to.

I sat there for a few mineuts. I wondered where everyone else thought I was. My agent, Racheal, wouldn't be back for a long time. Andy, my producer, would contact Rachel before me. But then again, he may of tried calling. But I haven't goten anything on my Iphone. not that I've checked for texts. I litterly only use that thing for its ipod.

I've asked Grover about the school. He says that he thinks that I've gone some where really private, to either study better or for some movie. Thats good, I guess. As much as I'd hate for the people-mortals, that actually care about me, or care about the money i get them anyways, to think that something bad happened, i didn't feel like going back yet.

Chiron said I could leave once school started back up. And I think I will. But first, I want to be claimed.

All I know,is that since I'm already thirteen, I should of been claimed. And, that it has to be a women. No matter what I tell myself, my father, is my actualy father. So it had to be a women.

My dads not attractive. Not in the least. And I'm not beautiful, or even cute. So I know it can't be Aphrodite, thankfully.

I fingered my necklace. I've had it my whole life. I wear it almost every where. I wore it on my first day of school, and my first day of every school year. I ware it when I'm most hurt, most scared. The whole time I was on America's Got Talent [Which I don't own...]. Every time I sing...

I've stopped wearing it as usual. When I started going to school, and everyone was forced to calm down. I wasn't allowed as many concerts. In New York, every time practically.

I may of gotten George to sign the papers, I may be a legal adult, but they still won't let me live alone or drop out of school. I'm fine with that. I thought.

My thoughts drifted towards school. At first, I was the talk. I signed hundreds of autographs, the teachers to, and no one could treat me like a normal 13 year old. Those that weren't in love with me, and I mean that they would stalk me. But the ones that weren't acted as if I had wronged them. Like I was some brat that they hated.

But whatever.

Grover totally treated me normal. He's a great friend. he would kinda hang with me every where I went. At first I thought he was a fan. Then, I realized that every time we talked, he was nice. We became friends.

That made people back off. I think Grover's the coolest guy in school, but everyone else thought he was a loser, couldn't do P.E, walked funny, had the star of a beard. He looked alittle to old for eighth grade.

And then I found out he was a satry.

I was interupted from my thoughts when the door banged open.

"Alright! everyone make their beds, pick up all the trash!" Travis and Connor continued yell out orders.

I jumped down.

After making my bed and putting my guitar and bag behind the bed, in the foot long space before the wall, I helped everyone else as much as I could.

"Hmm. Not bad." I heard a voice at the door.

Annabeth was marking a page with a pencil. Percy stood bored besides her. He smiled and nodded at the Stolls.

We all stopped to hear our punishmeant.

"Three out of five." Annabeth decided. Pretty good, for us.

Everyone sighed. Some sat back on their beds and chated with friends.

Before leaving, Annabeth and Percy smiled at me.

I smiled and waved back.

It wasn't much later that we had dinner. Next thing I knew, I was sitting in the back row of the camp fire, singing quietly along to the words.

Once most everyone was gone, I decided to go to. But I didn't go to my cabin.

I took a detour, and ended up walking into the forest.

I smiled and breathed in as I went in. I loved the smell of forest.

I was walking straight ahead, on my Iphone changing the song when I ran smack into something.

I landed on the ground.

I rubbed my head.

"Ow." I muttered. I glared in front of me.

"Ow." A voice fairly madder then me said.

I saw that the thing I had smashed in to was a boy. He had black hair, that matched his equally dark eyes.

He was wearing a dark T, and a jacket. His jeans were black, surprise, and hanging off his belt-chain, I mean, was a black sword.

Like black much?

But I mostly noticed that he was very pale and scarey looking. He seemed older then me.

"Sorry..." I trailed off.

he stood up suddenly. He reached out his hand and I took it. he pulled me up.

I was still looking up into his glaring eyes.

"Should watch where your going." He said gruffly.

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I was watching. Your the one that just appeard." I remembered, out of the corner of my eye, was nothing but trees and shadows. Then suddenly, as if coming out of the shadows, he appeard.

"Maybe if your music wasn't so loud, you'd hear me." He said back.

I glared at him. My earphones had fallen off and gotten tangle in my hair. I pulled them out and turned down my ipod.

Shadows. He must of come out of the shadows, I decided.

"Maybe if you didn't travel by shadows before making sure its clear, you wouldn't of hit into me."

He hesitated.

"How'd you know I shadowed travel?" He asked intrigued.

I thought quickly.

I didn't. I was joking, saying he hides in the shadows, or something. Now I guess it's his power or something. He has a power? Who was this guy?

"Isn't it obviouse? What else would you be doing but shadow traveling?" I hated how I sounded. But I wasn't so happy. He hits into me, interupts my song, and gets angry at me?

He huffed.

"Fine. Sorry." He wasn't sorry. "I'm Nico. Di angelo. Who are you? A newbie?" He asked bored.

I almost smiled. Newbie. Yes, Travis and Connor call me that, like once or twice. I like it. No ones ever called me that. In my long thirteen years, I've never once been new to anything. I mean, before going to school. I've never been new to a naighborhood. But when I started school this summer, I wasn't refurred to as newbie.

"Allison Spinner. Unclaimed." I said formely. I held my breath.

"Mh. Unclaimed? how old are you?" I silently let it out.

"Thirteen." I chirped. I've never cared about ages. It depends on how mature, what you've been through, how you act, to depened on how people respect you. Not your physical age, but our mental age.

I'd be fourty, or something.

"Hm." He said again. "Guess you'd be claimed soon."

"Who's your godly parent?" Still feels cool to say that. I love Greek Mythology.

He hesitated.

"Hades." He admitted.

"Is that how you were able to travel through shadows? That, is, SO cool, by the way. I hate being in cars, and like everything that transports people. It would be so much easier if I were a daughter of Hades." I sighed. Dad being the god of death would be better then my current dad.

I saw him rise an eye brow. We were pretty close, less then a foot away. The trees were thick above us, so it was pretty dark. I could see fine, though I hoped nothing was sneaking up on us.

"So... You want Hades to be your dad?" He asked amused. "Don't think I've ever heard that before."

I frowned.

Before I could say anything, it came to me. Of course. Everyone hates death. So they'd hate Hades.

They didn't hate this guy, Nico, because of that, do they?

Shouldn't I be a little freaked... This guy is the son of death, after all.

Skeletons, ghosts, yeah, I guess that could freak me out, like if I saw a movie or something, but death, not scared of it.

I kept no emotion on my face.

"I don't know if I want him as my dad, but its not like I have a choice. Besides, i knew father. So my mother must be a god." I said.

"oh."

It was awkwardly silent for awhile.

"So. What were you doing in the forest. You know its against the rules, right?" He looked me right in the eye. I had to will myself not look away.

I gave a, dumb blonde smile.

"Oh. oops. Guess I don't hear enough." I knew it was against the rules. Which is why I came out here, obviously. But nothing attacked me. I'm to scared to go out to deep. Just deep enough not to be heard.

I once heard a noise, and I ran out faster then a cat being chased by a dog. though it turned out to be something like a squirrel.

He looked at me.

"What about you? Why were you coming in through the shadows?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh. I was just visiting the other camp. The Roman camp." He paused.

"I've heard about that camp. Roman demigods. Roman gods, whats it like? you go there alot?" I asked intrigued. I've heard once or twice that there was another camp. Chiron told me durng tour, but I had so many questions that I couldn't ask any.

"its... Roman. I knew about it first, but ever since the Giant war, we've been allies with them. We come and go as we please between both camps. Though you'd rarely ever see a Roman here, or a Greek there. I go just to, see how everythings going. And to visit my sister." He said bored.

"Cool. your sister: like a Roman sister? Does it count if its Pluto? Chiron said they aren't exactly the same person." I wondered.

"Yeah, it counts."

There was another awkward silence. I looked at the trees behind him, while he stayed looking me in the eyes.

I don't know why I'm blurting out. I never talk so freely. I noticed now I didn't act this time. I really was interested in the Roman camp.

"I guess your going to make me go back now, huh?" i asked him. I didn't want to go back. I'm not sure if I wanted him to, either. I sorta wanted to ask more questions.

he looked over my shoulder.

"Nah. I don't really feel like sleeping now, anyways." He walked passed me. I took this as permission to join him.

"So, you won't mind if I annoy you to death with questions?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled softly.

"I'm the child of death. Try your best."

**A/N i know its really short. I'll try to make up for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson**

We talked 'till the sun rose. It, wasn't really risen, but as we were just walking past the Dining Pavilon, we saw the first ray of sunlight.

We said good night quckly and hurried off to our cabins.

The funny thing is, I wasn't tired at all. Intill I saw the sun coming up.

I was waken up a few hours later.

I had sword training first. I'm horrible at it.

But, I had capture the flag to look forwards to afterwards.

According to Nico, as I asked last night, capture the flag in the most popular game, because its the only game we all play together.

Hermes has sided with Athena, Poseidon, and Hepheastus. The rest are on the other side.

I just hope I'm not murdered.

Travis had to help me with my armor on.

I held my arms out and whimpered.

"Can't I just get stabbed? I don't want to wear this." I half whined.

He half smiled.

"Sorry. But we have to wear it, so do you." He put my helmet on, covoring my eyes.

I walked with him as we walked to where our flag was going.

"Okay, so we're putting by the creek. Your job is to stop anyone from coming in, or out. As long as their red." He reminded me.

I nodded.

I was standing by the creek like they told me.

I sware, Its been hours.

I can hear people fighting, but I can't see anyone.

Finally, I sighed and walked towards the closest tree and sat down.

Then I heard a noise from across the creek.

On enamie territory, I saw someone in armor, girl boy I don't know, make its way here.

It's about twenty feet in the forest, but I stood up to get ready.

I walked to the edge of the creek and gripped my sword. It was a two foot long celestle bronze sword, an extra that I borrowed for the game. No weapon fits me, so far.

As I held it awkwardly, I cursed myself for not bringing a bow. I'm not great, but at least I can take the person down from much farther away.

Finally, It, came out of the forest.

Twenty feet away, I saw Nico.

I slumped my shoulders and gave a little wave. I'm not sure what to think of the guy. He answered all my questions last night. I learned all about the Secound Titan war, the Giant warm the other camp, Olympus, he answered alot of questions that I've been holding in for awhile.

He came closer.

Ten feet away, he charged.

I freak and jumped to my left, five feet away.

I turned and put the sword up, happening to catch his sword before it could hit me.

Then it was swingin at my left.

I ducked under and put my sword blade against him, to block it from hitting me.

I silently cursed myself.

His helmet was red. Great, first game and you forget to remember that red, means against you.

He quickly swiped at my other side.

He managed to get my arm.

I could feel the sting, but I knew it wasn't that deep.

I stepped back, sword at the ready.

I saw him smirking.

"You look scared to death." He teased.

I frowned. I was scared.

"You must be looking in a mirror." I assured him.

I lunged like a fencer. He stepped back easily, but was caught off gaurd and stumbled, but didn't fall.

He hit my sword and it flew off to my right.

I looked at him. I was officially dead.

He grinned.

Then, we heard some yelling.

Turning towards his side, we saw a big group of campers, from each side, running after a boy, Percy, who was holding the red teams flag.

I grinned at Nico.

"Nice try, Death boy."

A/N wow... I'm not so sure, but... yeah this is even shorter. I'm sorry.

Good news, she met Nico!


	4. Chapter 4

**Whats up!**

**I only just put this fanfic up, and already three reviews! yay! now, I understand why the authors of the fanfics I read are so excited about reviews.**

**So, here it is! Chapter three!**

_Alison's POV_

"Alison!" I cringed when a high pitched girls voice called after me.

I turned to see Georgia March running towards me.

I almost breathed out a sigh of relief. I haven't seen Drew for awhile.

I wonder why. She doesn't hate me, does she?

I bit my tongue.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked as she caught up.

Georgia... Shes nice. I realized three days ago, about ten days after I got here, thats shes really cool. She's in my cabin, daughter of Hermes. But you could of fooled me. My first impression of hers, (And secound, and third... and this one.) Was her being a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Not much, just bored. How did you do in sword training, like.. three seconds ago. Hey why didn't you wait for me! I got out of breath running after you. I'm mad at you." She crossed her arms. then giggled.

"Just kidding still love you. Hey, you heading down to lunch?"

She said everything, only breathing once, non stop.

"Uh, sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention. Yeah, I'm heading there now." We headed towards lunch.

Capture the flag was six days ago. Meaning, tomorrows capture the flag.

I couldn't wait. Even if it's only my secound time, winning last time was the best!

I quickly said my thanks to the gods and settled next to Georgia at the edge of Herme's table.

My other side was nothing, being on the edge. I liked it like that. I was farthest away from the middle, the center.

I stopped listening to Georgia when she and her sisters got into a conversation.

Watching them joke around made me kinda sad. I've been here thirteen days, almost two weeks and still, no claim.

Some counselors told me that usually gods wait for their kids to show a sign of their parentage. Other wise, they may not even know your their.

I've don't everything I could. I've done canoeing, sword fighting, monsters class, arts and crafts, all the classses but the only thing I'm good at is archery.

I let my mind drift off to last monday. Probabley my favorite day in camp.

"Alright, now that every ones their weapons, you can start." Chiron had already given the rules, twice since no one was paying attention (thank you ADHD) and he was finally letting us start shooting.

I was behind Georgia, Harry, Marry and Evan, these two others in my cabin, waiting for a chance at the target.

"Hey." The voice scared me.

I jumped and looked behind me. I saw a son of Hades looking very amused.

"What, I scare you? Again?" I glared at him and went back to my place.

"No." Yes. " What are you doing here? Miss me?" I teased, not looking back.

He snorted.

"Oh yeah. 'Cus I just spend my time finding ways to be with you more."

I grinned at him.

"I knew it."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm in this class to."

Only then did I notice the bow slung over his back. I should of noticed it more, it isn't black. He was wearing a casual black shirt, and dark blue jeans.

He stood out, almost everyone wears the camp shirt. But I guess that means I stand out to, right now I'm wearing a yellow plain shirt. I'm pretty sure it's a boy shirt, but it's one of my shirts from the old days. It's worn in and comfy.

"Oh. Well, then maybe you can help me. I'm really bad." I wasn't actually sure. this is my first archery class. I watched intently when Chiron explained quickly for us new comers how to do it, but I still wasn't sure.

He shrugged.

"Sure. But, it would be best if you asked one of you friends. Their probably better then me." He nodded at Georgia, who was goofing off with Harry, who was trying hard to stop laughing and take a shot.

"Yeah.. But I don't know anything about them. Except, like, their names and parents... And before that wouldn't really matter but now that their are _gods_ I guess it does." I nodded to myself.

I turned towards him suddenly.

"Sorry." I hate when I so that. Sometimes, very, very, very few times, I can just go off. I've only ever done it to people I like. My agent, a teacher from my old school, maybe some one my age once and then. But it's embarrasing to do it, I'm scared they'll think I'm insane. It's not like I tell everyone I'm ADHD.

Luckily, he just looked amused. I had to remind myself he's ADHD to.

"Whatever. Come on it's you turn."

Georgia was laughing on her way to the back. She nudged me with her hip.

"Good luck." then she skipped to the end, her fluffy blonde hair bouncing.

I hesitated before grabbing an arrow out of my quiver. I put it on the string as much as I could remember, and pulled back.

Breathing in, I pulled farther, just felt right.

I breathed out at the same time of letting go.

Smack! It hit right at bulls eyes.

"Whoa. Alison, thats pretty good." Nico came to stand next to me.

I was just staring.

How did I...

Before I could ask out loud, Harry came forward.

"You know... Children of Apollo are pretty good at archery." He suggested. I calmed down.

Right. Every one thinks I'm going to be the daughter of Apollo. Makes sense. I'm a singer, I don't write poems really, but I write my songs and sometimes they rhyme.

I wonder if I'm good at doctor stuff.

I shook my head.

Don't be stupid. I told myself. You know your dad. What the possibility of George not being your dad? Apollo isn't it.

I grabbed another arrow and shot at the target. I did it three times more before turning to walk back to the end.

On the way back, I couldn't help but see Nico's face. It stared right at me, his eyebrows together. It looked like he was thinking of something he didn't like.

"Hey. Come on, canoeing." Georgia's voice broke my thoughts.

I looked up. Then I looked at my plate. I had barely eaten anything. I wasn't hungry... But I hate wasting. All I had was carrots, ranch, and a half peanut buter sandwichs.

I love peanut butter.

And I'm a vegan. As of day one out of America's got talent. No meat, noting to do with animals.

Except ice cream or cake. I ain't that strict.

I stood up and followed her. Most everyone was already gone.

"I think, I'm going to have to start over on my project. It just isn't shaping out like I want." Harry said knowingly next to me.

I half snorted.

"You mean, you going to start over, on a lumpy bowl? What, is it not enough like a plate?" Arts and craft isn't his favorite class. I'd be fine without it, to.

He raised his shoulders and arms dramactically.

"I imagined a master piece. Can't blame me for being to good of an artist."

I nodded my head. "uh huh." I laughed alittle.

But oh was I glad to get out. I'm making a vase. But when the Dryad that teaches us complimented me on my mug, I didn't correct her.

I walked with Marry. The others had gone on some personnel prank. We were done with classes.

"You know, I don't see you on pranks much." I said. Then I realized that I broke an awkward silence I wasn't aware of.

She just glanced at me.

"Yeah. Guess I'm not so much a Hermes daughter after all." She said almost bitterly.

I wanted to apologize, but I held my tongue.

"I guess that means theres a better chance at me being a daughter of Hermes." I lied. "I'm not so into pranks." I confessed.

"You were great at that little prank on the Hephestus cabin. But it's obviouse who your parent is going to be." I waited. Apollo. Always Apollo. 'Hey, I'm Alison!' 'Hey, I'm Blah, your parent is going to be Apollo.'

"Athena. You've got the blonde hair, and grey eyes. Now you just need to think your better then us." She joked. She looked forward and I frowned. Oh.

"Oh, and by the way, Cabin nine is looking for revenge. May want to pull out your celebrity card." She joked.

I laughed. I almost made a wish right there that Hermes was my dad. If only I wasn't so good hearted that I was against theivery.

Note the sarcasm, please. I just use that as an excuse. Rather be known as goody two shoes, then a girl who can't steal.

As we walked, two guys passed by us. I recognized them both from Aphrodite's cabin.

As they walked past, the guy closest grazed , my shoulder.

" Hey." He said casually. Turning his head and half smiling at me.

His buddy nodded.

We went on.

I glared at the ground. Wasn't much, but made me want to throw up. I've gotten use to the casual flirting, but still. I'm thirteen. They're, what, seventeen?

Mary's age. I realized. I turned to see her reaction.

To my disgust, she was blushing and looking down.

"Uh. Please tell me, that you do not-"

"Isn't he awesome?" She cut me off. Gods, I swear, it looked like she hit the happy cake.

"Which one?" I tried to act interested. Half hoping she heard the bored tone in my voice.

"Both." She grabbed my arm and stopped me. Suddenly, she went from swooning to terrified.

"I like them both! Oh, girl, you have to help. I knew both before coming to camp. Their full brothers, like the Stolls, just a year apart. Jake and Harry Swarness." Her voice showed that she was on the verge of hallucinating.

"Okay, chill out it's okay. How do you know them?" I asked.

"We went to school together, I started coming to camp five years ago. We've known each other since third grade, so when they came to camp four years ago, we were happy! Then they got _hotter._"

She looked angry. I breathed in, and out before answering.

"What are their names?" I asked. Couldn't give relationship advice with out names, right?

Uh. Who knows.

I am pretty surprised that Marry would be so boy struck. Marry's a pretty girl, shes got soft brown hair to the middle of her back, and nice blue eyes. Shes got the upturned eyebrows that most Hermes have, but she's an easy going girl. She doesn't participate in most of her cabins games, only, really really big important pranks.

"Jake and Harry. Oh, my gods, what am I going to do!" She asked me desperatley.

I looked around for a way out. I know nothing about guys. Besides, I'm thirteen! What thirteen year old even thinks about dating!

Oh, right every thirteen year old does, if not already dating.

"Uh, well, tell them. I mean, no, which one do you like?" I asked.

"Um, both! What am I going to do..." She whined again. She started walking forward again.

"Well you should probabley figure out which one. And why." I tried not to sound awkward.

She sighed.

"Whatever. Their sons of Aphrodite, any ways. Way out of my league." She said giving up.

"Oh, no! Their the ones that don't deserve you!" I quickly replied. "Hey, wannah go to archery? Come on we got nothing else!" I ran off pulling her with me.

"Okay, Alison calm down. What's so amazing about archery that you have to get here so fast?" She laughed.

She panted a little. I felt excited. Yesterday, I didn't make a big deal about my surprising skill, but I loved it. Of course, every other time I shot, I didn't get bulls eye. But still, I got close.

I finally found something that I'm good at, and I'm going to enjoy it.

"I love archery. Don't you? It's awesome!" I said. I led the way to the extra bows and arrows. Grabbing a random one, I moved towards a target.

There were a few other campers. Some Apollo kids, I think. But They didn't pay attention to me, and I didn't pay attention to them.

I shot an arrow, get on the edge of the bulls eye.

Marry appeared at my side.

"Wow. you are pretty good. Guess I was wrong about Athena. Maybe Apollo?" Then she scoffed and shoved me play fully.

"Of course it's Apollo. Your a singer, after all." I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. I hope so." I said naturally.

But I couldn't help but notice that in her voice, was a tone of teasing. Like she was making fun of me singing.

I ignored it.

"Aren't you going to get a bow?" I asked, shooting another arrow and grinning.

"Sure, I'm not really good though."

We left about twenty mineuts later. Both tired in the arms from pulling, and releasing, and soar in our stomachs from laughing.

"Okay, it's almost dinner, so we should probabley get back to our cabin."

I nodded.

"It's capture th flag tomorrow, right? I can't wait!" I said gleefully.

She grined and sounded excited to.

"Us, Athena, Poseidon, and Hephaestus. We're totally going to win!" Then she quickly added, "Oh and I think Hades to, but like Poseidon, there's only one guy. But Nico's good." She sounded like she didn't believe it much.

"That's good." I said happily. But I was thinking about Hades cabin.

Yeah, he's the only guy in there. I don't know why but I feel horribly sorry for him. Well, yeah I bet every one pity's him for not having siblings, but still. I've never had a family. It was always just me and my dad. No friends. And I'd rather grow up as an orphan, then have only him as my family.

BUt I have a family now. At least, friends. Marry, Georgia, Harry, I feel like we're friends. Use to be, my only friends were other singers. And really, it was just for show. Like if we did a song together, or a movie.

And even though I liked them, it didn't feel real. I acted around them. Even more then I act here.

And them I became friends with Grover. We didn't really talk about things. Not real things. He never mentioned his past, where he's from or family. And I never asked. I hate having to tell people lies about how I lived.

But yeah. I have a family now. First time in my life, there was some where I belong.

If only I enjoyed better. All to soon, I was left, in a sense, by my only family.

**A/N Yeah, so that was mostly just a filler. As all the chapters have been. But I guess I wanted you to see how peaceful her life was getting. And that even though most of the campers are freaked to be around her, since in this world, shes like some amazing singer, and I don't know about you, but I'd be confused as to how to act around her.**

**But she isn't like what people say singers are like. Shes weird, and likes to be hidden. But you'll find out why she joined the life she hated, being noticed, later on.**

**But I have to ask, do you guys want to know who her parent is? Can you tell already? Do you want it to happen next chapter, or the chapter after that and then the quest to start soon? Or do you want to wait and get to know her.**

**And if you have any suggestions on how to make the story more interesting, please tell me! **

**Kay, Love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson! Rick Riordian does! If I owned Percy Jackson, it wouldn't of been published, because that guy is **_**amazing.**_

**And I don't own Taylor Swift's Mean either. I just love it.**

"...I'll be, livin', in a big ol' cit-ay! And all your gonna be is mean!... Some day, I'll be, big enough that you can't hit me!"

I was having the time of my life, walking in the forest. Though it was more like skipping, I was no longer tired from capture the flag.

I was pretty deep in. But I've been going one way, so all I have to do is turn around and I'll get right back. I hope.

I was interupted, though thankfully after my favorite part.

"That was beautiful." I heard slow clapping.

I turned. I wasn't surprised to see Nico smirking at me.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and I removed an ear phone.

"Why is it, that I always see you in the forest?" He asked.

"Not only in the forest. We see eachother during classes, like Archery. Our only class together..." I trailed away.

Cursing myself, I tried to regain myself.

"How come your always here." I asked.

"How come you are."

"I asked first."

"No, I think I did."

He had taken a step closer, the whole time smirking while I frowned.

"Fine. I can't sleep. I'm Insomniac, always have been. And, this is the only place I can sing. Your turn." I smiled.

"Well. Alright, I'm insomniac to." He said jokingly.

I scoffed.

"Really. Not just to afraid to tell me the real reason?" I crossed my arms seriously. Inside I was giddy.

"I like being in the dark, okay." He said offended. He walked past me. I smiled, glad I won.

I followed next to him. We didn't talk for a moment.

Is this an awkward moment? I feel comfortable. I don't usual, but I guess I trust Nico. Even if our only relationship is me asking him everything. Other then that, on the first night in the forest, and archery, we never really see each other.

That made me kinda sad. Which made me mentally slap myself.

"So. Anything new?" My voice had an edge of annoyance.

He shrugged and looked at me through the corner of his eyes. He looked me right in the eyes, and I looked back normally.

He quickly looked away and shrugged.

"Not really. In a weird, confusing way, I kinda miss the days of the big prophecy. At least the fact that I had something to do. Instead of staying in camp half blood all the time." He said half complaining and glaring at his feet.

"But camp half blood's cool." I replyed.

Nico helped me over the fallen log in front of us, holding my hand as I jumped.

He let go.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just use to traveling." He sounded like he wanted to drop it.

"I guess I know what you mean." I confessed. I mumbled, "Sometimes I wish I could go back to my old life... be myself and not care..." I trailed off. Did I really mean that? Or was it just an act?

I do miss being myself. But I'm not sure of who myself is. I act, every second of my day. People may think I"m some cool confident person, care free and happy! But I'm not.

Now, I can't stop thinking about it. Is how I act now a days, a totally different person, lieing about what I think, I've always thought it was just acting. I'm an actor, it's what I do.

But It's gone farther then an act, now I know that I don't just act. I lie, about everything.

"Back to your celebrity days, yeah life would be easier if you never found out. World's probabley wondering where their singer went." I got ready to be angry at him. Yeah, I'm a singer and an actor. I'll admit, I'm famouse. But that doesn't mean I like it.

Besides, who cares what the world thinks? I could quit, and I wouldn't care less what they thought.

But no, I didn't get angry. His tone sounded truthfully. He isn't like the other campers.

"Yeah. I guess, that life was great. I had money..." I laughed once. "I would order pizza, and eat it all myself.I drank soda, watched _TV."_ The excitment is never going to go away. I feel shocked every meal, when I see how much food there is. Sometimes I eat alot, just to feel what it's like to be full. But I still haven't felt it. Just can't get to filled, I guess.

Nico just looked confused.

"I thought everyone watched T.V. And drank sodas. And ordered pizza, then ate it." I couldn't tell if he was making fun, or really not understanding.

"Well, yeah. But not me. I've never had a T.V, I've never had pizza before... not really. Once and then I got a slice at school, but barely. And Sodas, never." I confessed. Then I started itching really badly.

Let me explain the itching.

It isn't itching to do something, but like, I'm itchy. One of those itches that you itch at, but never really get.

Whenever I get to personel, I itch. It's like my body's way to tell me to shut up and start being perfect.

I flipped into Mary Sue.

"So!" I chirped. "How long have you been going to camp?" He looked at me. A different look then usual.

"About four and a half years. I was ten." He said shortly.

I frowned.

"Oh. I hope I'm still here for four years. But, you never know. I could turn out to be some big demigod and die young." I nudged him joking. He just glanced at me like I was strange.

I frowned. Everyone thinks I'm cool when I be perfect. Small talk, not personnel things, no complaning, you don't learn anything but you still talk with no awkward pauses.

"Yeah. If your a big demigod, maybe you'll be in a prophecy." He said suddenly.

"What prophecy?"

"**A** prophecy. I said a." He defended himself.

"But is there a prophecy?" I pried.

He looked forward.

"I don't know." He grumbled.

"But if you did, would you tell me?" I asked intrigued.

He glanced at me.

"Maybe. Why?"

We had stopped walking and were facing each other.

"Because, I want to know. Who knows, I could be in it." I thought out loud. But I know I wasn't. I'm going to be claimed, by some minor women goddess, and I'll go back to school. How much longer do I have? I week I think.

He scoffed.

"Your going to be a big demigod? What can you do? Your skills are singing," He ended there. To show I can't do anything else.

I glared at him.

"I can do stuff. I beat you in capture the flag, the first time remember?" He leaned back and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to talk, but I kept going.

"And, I can do archery." I spoke up at his smirk and eye roll. "I can! I'm good! And you don't know, I could be the most powerful demigod ever." I put a hand on my hip, and glared.

He frowned. Then jumped on me.

That freaked me out.

He pushed me to my left and fell on me.

Then I saw the tree that was behind Nico fall down. All I saw was darkness, which made no sense. I could practically see perfectly.

We looked at each other. I was aware of how close he was to me, _laying_ on me, I could feel his breath.

He just stared at me in the eyes for a few seconds, I looked away.

"What was that?" I broke the silence.

"Uh it could be-" A growl made us jump. He jumped up quickly.

"Nope, not Mrs. O'leary." He pulled his sword out.

Why would he mention the sweet, truck sized puppy?

"What-Oh." The "darkness" came closer. Only then did I see it was actually a big, red eyed dog.

Not at all friendly.

I jumped up, curs ing myself for not having a weapon.

Nico put his hand up, as if to keep me back.

"Stay back, it's a hell hound." Then he charged.

I watched as he lunged, swiped, stabbed at the monsters. It jumped around and tried to get him, but never got a hit in.

I was feeling pretty confident that Nico would kill it, when it noticed me.

It had jumped around so It's back was to me.

Then it turned and pounced at me.

And. Time. Slowed. Down.

I bent down, and jumped to my left. The second I landed I turned to Nico and took his sword out of his hands.

The Hell hound crashed into a tree, and as it was turning around, I stabbed into it's rump.

There was a pile monster dust where I was standing just moments before.

"How- why- what was that." Nico stared shocked at the pile of dust.

I stared confused at him.

Was that wrong? Should I of not done that? It felt right. Not that I was thinking, Just instincts.

Hm. Instincts. I've known that my ADHD gives me my fighting instincts, but I've never actually had any.

I was feeling pretty proud of myself.

Nico just stared at me.

He ripped the sword back.

"Get your own weapon." He grumbled. He slipped his sword back into his chain belt and walked off.

I picked my ipod from where it fell while I was jumping.

"Sorry. Whats the big deal? Isn't it good that I killed it? It's only my second kill, you know."

He stopped suddenly.

"What was the first."

"one of those furies." I rolled my eyes. Everyone says the "Kindly" Ones are big and scarey, I think their just annoying bats. I hated that teacher, and the other stared at me. The principle just plain hated me.

He groaned and continued on.

"Okay will you stop doing that and tell me whats going on?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Everything! Don't you see, Your thirteen, this is your what, third week? You still haven't been claimed." He stopped and faced me.

"That doesn't happen anymore. Somethings up and I will find out what. We all will." He grumbled the ending then turned away.

I was about to follow and continue asking questions, but then he disspeared.

He more of, melted. Into some shadows.

Guess thats Shadow traveling.

I walked back. Not really listening to the music on my ipod.

But he was right. Something _is_ wrong. And all to soon, we'll know.

**A/N Yeah, so any suggestions, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything but my plot, and OC's.**

**And I do not own Avril Lavigne's Smile. Just one of my favorites.**

**So enjoy!**

_last night I blacked out, I think. What did you what did you put in my drink... Your name was on me, and my name was on you!_

I was mouthing to my Ipod, at the archery range.

It was saturday, and I've never been gladder. I spent all last night finding my way back from the forest. Hanging with Nico and getting attacked was so fun, I couldn't find my way out.

So of course, the sun was rising by the time I got back.

But we don't have classes on Saturday, so I slept in as late as Travis and Connor would let me, 10:00, and has spent the day at archery.

I've been here for maybe an hour, just letting my ipod shuffle through, and I barely have to think about shooting now.

"Yeah, just keep on doing that, not like people can think of you as any more weird." I heard a voice behind me.

"_All I want to do is lose control!" _I sang out loud to him. Then stuck my tongue at Nico. He nodded like this was normal.

He came and stood besides me. I was still in shooting position, left leg pointing forward, right behind sideways. Sorta like I was fencing, with my arms pulling a bow and arrow back.

"Hm. Your not bad." He said casually. I kept an expressionless face. I heard his voice from yesterday. _"Your skills are singing,"_ I usually don't care. People don't know me. If they did, they'd be impressed by what a stupid thirteen year old can do. And _has_ done.

But when he said it, it hurt. I had along time to think last night, after he melted away. And I figured out, I don't act around him. My own friends, Georgia and Marry, don't know the true me. I act around them. I act around everyone.

I shot the arrow at the bull's eye, causing the others to drop.

Angry, I shot three in row at once.

Nico whistled besides me.

"Pretty good, Blondie." He smirked at me.

I smiled back.

_Look at you, look at me, look at who, we could be. _

Is what my ipod played. I turned away. Hoping to the gods that he couldn't hear it. And if he could, didn't know the rest of the song.

**(Never Mind, by Taylor Swift. AMAZING.)**

"Yeah. Couldn't get sword fighting, so I tried out archery." I shot one for show. "Guess I found my thing." I smirked at him.

I dropped my arms and stood normally looking at him.

"What're you doing here, Nico?" I asked getting to the point.

He raised his eyebrows.

"What, I can't come to say hey?" He sounded serious.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

Silence. An awkward one, even I knew I knew it.

_And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I don't, Say it but I won't..._

I quickly spoke up.

"What's up. I'm going to school this Monday." I told him excited. I couldn't wait to get to the city. I use to dread it, but I was excited to see Racheal, my agent. I couldn't wait to record the songs I've written during this _amazing_ experience.

"Yeah... About that..." He ran his hand through his hair, and looked away.

"Chiron thinks it's best if you don't back to school..Intill we at least figure out who your parent is." He looked up to see my reaction.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because..." He saw my glare. "Three furies at your school. That's bad! So, we thought it would be best if... you stayed here." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"So, did this happen before. Every time a camper didn't get claimed, Chiron would make them stay intill they were?" I asked even though I know it wasn't like that. I was really angry. I was actually excited, to get back. Who cares If I don't get claimed? I honestly don't want to be claimed.

Besides! It's a whole new year. We had a fire works show and everything, most people had gone home to their families, though. But I was excited. A new life, a new year.

But no. I have to stay here.

He looked at me.

"Ali, I'm sorry. But three furies at one demiogds school is kinda big. So, I agree with him that it would be safer for you to stay here. Especially what happened last night."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Last night? Nico, a hell hound attacked. We're demigods. That's what hellhounds do, attack us."I explained.

"Ali." He said slowly.

"Allison." I snapped.

"Allison." He said hard. "Hellhounds can't get into camp. Other then Mrs. O'leary, there are no monsters here that aren't summoned."

I froze.

I knew that. Didn't I? Yeah, they say to watch out in the forest, but there aren't big monsters, and only really deep. I may of gotten lost, but I'm pretty sure I didn't get out of the boundaries.

"Oh." I said small.

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. _I heard on my earphones, but it sounded a long way off.

(**Taylor Swift's Better then Revenge. Yeah, I'm obsessed with her songs. Not ashamed. :D)**

Without talking, we both started walking off together.

"I can hear your music by the way." He said. "Your gonna go deaf."

"I can hear you through it, on full blast. So I don't think so. Here." I handed him an earphone.

"What is this?" He asked disgusted. I frowned.

"Taylor Swift." I said obviously.

"Uh." He pulled my Ipod with the earphones from my pocket.

"Hey, what-" He shushed me.

"Whats your pass code." He asked testing.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

He clicked in some more.

"Okay, stop, your going to make it frozen for a mineut." I grabbed it frm him.

"Frozen?" He asked.

"Shut up."

I opened it and went to music and changed to Nickleback.

"Happy?"

He hesitated.

"Yeah fine."

I stuffed it back in my pocket and waited.

We kept walking. Eventually making it to the beach.

I kicked the sand and looked down.

"What if I don't want to stay in camp?" I asked.

"What, got someone waiting for you?" He said dully.

I glared at him.

"I may. I'm very likable. I could have very many friend waiting for me, you know." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked down.

"Yeah. I have no friends, never have. But still. Some people are waiting for me..." I trailed off.

"Your dad?" He asked.

I snapped up at him and stopped walking. He had to stop so the ear phone didn't fall off.

"What?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"You, said that your dad's your mortal parent. So, I asumed the reason that you want to leave is because of him..." He trailed off.

I continued walking, forcing my face to be bored, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh. him. Yeah, no been awhile since I saw him."

"Why? I mean, if you don't mind me asking... I would think that the kind of dad that signs a paper, to make you a legal adult, and helps you be a singer, would be a pretty good dad." He said obviously.

I rolled my eyes and I looked forward.

"He didn't want to sign the paper. Didn't even know in till it was to late. He didn't help me be a singer, I ran away and hitched hiked... He isn't the best dad. Or even close." I mumbled without thinking.

We didn't speak for a second.I continued to stare at my feet.

"My mom died when I was young. Years ago. And I mean, years ago. My dad, Hades, put me and my sister into a hotel that you can't age in. My sister died on a quest when we first got to camp." I looked up, but not at him.

Why is he telling me this? I don't know him.

"I guess, I'm trying to say, I know how it feels to have a complicated past. And what it's like to have a parent, that doesn't seem to care."

He looked me right in the eyes, like he usually does. I faced the waves.

A few moments past before I knew what to say.

"Nico, I'm sorry. Even though I know that isn't going to help anything. I am sorry. I've never had a family, but I don't know what it's like to lose someone." I faced him. "So I'm sorry about that." I forced myself to say one last thing, "So, i guess I am lucky. I've never lost anyone." I looked forward embarrased. I don't think I've ever had such a serious talk. And, I guess I wasn't lieing when I said I was lucky that I've never lost any one.

Guess something good comes out of being a loner.

He was silent for abit. Which was fine for me. But I wasn't talking first.

"Ali." He turned and looked at me. Then removed him earphone. I did to, then turned it off.

"Why are you like this?" He sounded angry. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Why, do you go one second acting totally Mary Sue, all perfect and _annoying_, then go and act all- uh, weird." He seemed to of lost. Then spoke up again. "I mean now, your normal, but every other second, your fake and annoying."

I looked at him.

"I'm annoying? Because I'm normal? Nico, you just said that when I don't act, I'm weird." I reminded him.

"So you admit that you act."

"Yes!" I raised my voice. "'I always act. _Always._ But no ones ever complained about me being so normal and perfect. Usually, that's what they like about me."

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Ali, why would fake everything. Why would you act around people. Your great. Your weird, and that's why your great. Why would you fake."

I didn't answer at first.

"I don't know." I confessed. "I've always wanted to be normal, but I can't. So I've just been acting." I felt itchy all over.

I looked at him. He was trying not to laugh.

"Uh, Nico." I punched him lightly on the shoulder. I half smiled.

Finally he laughed.

I glared at him. He stopped to breath, then saw my face and started laughing again.

Finally I joined in.

I realized it was stupid. Just because my dad says it's stupid to be different, that I'm the worse, doesn't mean it's true.

We continued on, both smiling. I was feeling better then ever, finally letting that off my chest.

We talked about class, what he did in free time, he asked what it's like to be famous, and all to soon the dinner bell rang.

Really, a horn blew. But same difference.

We ran to the dining pavilon.

"See ya." He nodded and we parted.

I quickly got food on my plate and went to the fire.

When I walked up, I didn't say what I usually do. Asking for whoever my parent was to claim me. Instead, I scooped some strawberries, and whispered.

_"Thanks for not claiming me. It's okay if you never do, I'm fine where I am." _And I really was.

I walked away and grinned at Marry and Georgia, who were saving me a spot at the Hermes tables.

I glanced at the Hades table. Nico was looking up. He half smiled before going back to his food.

I continued on to my spot, when Marry and Georgia frowned and gasped.

They stood up and pointed at me.

I stopped and looked confused.

Then, all at once every one gasped, then just stopped making any noise.

Then everyone spoke at once.

I noticed that they weren't staring at me, but above me.

I looked up.

I dropped my plate.

Above my head was a cresent moon.

My mother is Artemis, virgin goddess of the moon.

**A/N OMG! Who was totally surprised? No one? probably. So, please review! I could use all the suggestions and critism you have! Since, now, the quest is actually starting.**

**Thanks! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So, I've decided to finish this fanfic this weekend. I know, an impossible task, but I still have the rest of this day, tomorrow, and the day after that.**

**Thank you Presidents day!**

**So here it is. **

**And I do not own anything but my plot and OC's.**

We were in the big house.

Us, _counselors._

I suppose I'm a counselor now.

If they let me stay.

i wasn't paying much attention, but I managed to go to the Big house with the other counselors.

I'm sitting on the last chair, on the left side. My favorite side. Right on the corner, like I've always done.

I'm leaning back, my arms crossed, and I'm staring at the table. No one notices that I'm freaking out. I'm hiding it.

Like I've done my whole life.

And, look! Their saying my name. Their tlaking about me, and not even caring that I'm right here.

Nothing really changes, ever.

"She isn't suppose to be alive." Katie, from Demeter cabin was saying.

The Hecate counselor agreed.

"No wonder it took so long for her to be claimed, she's forbidden!"

"Does this mean we're going to have another prophecy?" Leo, from Hepheastus cabin questioned.

"Probably. It fits, doesn't it?" Piper from Aphrodite cabin spotted out.

"Yes, there has to be a reason Artemis waited till now to claim her. Maybe the next great prophecy is starting." Annabeth leaned forward and looked deep in thought.

They kept on talking about whether or not I'd be apart of a prophecy.

I stopped paying attention.

I looked up and met dark eyes. Nico looked grim. But not in the slightest surprised.

"I just can't believe Artemis broke her vow..." Annabeth trailed off. She glanced at me, and I met her eyes.

"Maybe this means the prophecys starting now." Percy said grim.

"The prophecy does make alittle more sense..." Jason trailed off.

"I'm sorry, prophecy?" I spoke up. Everyone looked at me, like they forgot I was there. I felt subconsiouse.

"Yeah." Annabeth spoke first. "We had a Big prophecy, after the giant war. It didn't make any sense before..."

"But now that your claimed, it makes more sense." Percy added in.

I nodded.

"What is it?"

Rachel, who had been sitting quietly next to Chiron the whole time, spoke up.

"It goes like this.

_Sky, and Light._

_Rise of the Titans,_

_Rise the stars,_

_Fall the gods,_

_Rise the stars,_

_Fall the Titans_

_One world, one choice, one word._

_Or all prevail."_

_(**Yeah, that sucked. Sorry.)**_

I tried to think. Sky, and light Titans, sounds like Atlas and Hyperion.

But that prophecy makes uterly no sense. They said it makes more sense with me though.

I guess they mean the stars part.

Artemis, my... mom, is the goddess of the night, right? So they think I'm the stars.

Oh, my gods. I'm apart of the big prophecy.

The rest of the room was totally silent.

"Well." Chiron spoke up. He looked at me with sadness in my eyes.

"I supose, we have nothing to do but wait for another sign. For now, Ms. Spinner will be staying in cabin eight. Meeting adjourned, everyone to bed!"

People spoke to their friends as they stood up.

I stood up as fast as I could, and almost ran out of the room.

I was half to cabin eight when I remembered I needed my stuff.

I quickly ran to the Hermes cabin.

When I walked in, everyone stopped talking and just stared at me.

For a second I was frozen.I imagined them laughing, kicking me out, telling me to get lost.

I forced myself to be calm, and acted fine.

I walked to my bed. Every second felt like forever. I wished badly that I had chosen a bed closer to the door.

I got my bag, clumsy threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed my guitar and almost dropped it.

I banged it on my bed as I was walking out, but I managed to make it to the door.

I walked out without turning back.

On my way there,I relaxed. The sun had gone down and I felt better.

It suddenly hit me.

I, Alison Tinker bell Spinner, am the daughter of Artemis.

And yes, that is my middle name. Do I have to say more, to prove how horrible my dad is?

I'm the forbidden daughter. The daughter of Artemis. The virgin goddess.

I'm apart of the Big prophecy, at least they think I am.

I felt like crying.I had finally,

_finally _

got a family. I had friends! A cabin! I'd be heading back to school soon, everything would be great.

Wait, no I wouldn't of been heading to school. Nico and Chiron had decided, they had talked about me, and decided that I wasn't going to leave.

But now I can.

I'm still not so sound on the whole demigod smell thing. But doesn't this mean I'll have a pretty bad smell being forbidden?

The three furies were at my school. So, the gods already knew? Or at least Hades did.

I wondered what was happening to Artemis. My mother would be being treated bad, wouldn't she? Breaking her oath.

I didn't feel bad. I felt bad about how heartless I am, but I've always hated my mother. Even If I never knew who or what she was. I blamed everything on her.

And know that I know who she is, the hatredge is even worse.

I know I sound like a horrible person, but my life has been a living hell. And I know it's because my mother left my dad.

My dad.

Why, would Artemis, the virgin goddess, break her vow for that guy?

He probabley raped her. Or drugged her.

but I knew that that wasn't possible for a goddess. I've read stories about her killing those who catch her naked her something.

I continued on. I swung my guitar case back and forth slightly.

I counted the things about me, making proof for being the daughter of Artemis.

The three furies were the dead give away for being a powerful demigod, right? And... I've always been Insomniac. I just can't sleep at night. I usually get away with a few hours of sleep, but now I guess It's because at night, when the moon is out, is when I'm most powerful.

I do hate the day. I love the sun, but it makes me sleepy.

I wonder if I'd be more powerful during the night. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to find out.

What else? I use to read everything about Myth's I can find. Even if I can't read. I'd never tell anyone.

I've read about Artemis. Surprise, surprise, she's one of my favorite gods!

Her appearence is golden, curly blonde hair. And eyes like the moon.

I've got boring old blonde curly hair, and grey eyes.

I actually think I look most like Athena children. They all have blonde hair and grey eyes. So, for appearence I thought of the possiblility of being her daughter.

That would be great, but I fail almost every test I take. And Architecture bores me.

What else? I guess since my mom, is the virgin goddess, I shouldn't like boys.

But, to answer truthful, I like hanging out with boys more then girls. I hate myself for it, but I don't get girls. I usually make a foul out of myself when I try. But boys have no drama. They don't always talk about boys. When they talk about girls, though, I'm out of there.

I wondered what else I inherited.

Do I have powers? That actually made me a little excited. I've never wanted powers, but since I came here and found out that powers are just extra weapons, I've been wanting one.

I made it to the cabin. It was glowing silver, though I know at night it looks normal. Their are pictures of wild animals, mostly stags. The curtains are silver.

It's beautiful. I almost didn't want to go in.

I walked through the door.

Inside was silent and dark. I can just feel how empty it is. How it's been a long time since any ones been in it.

I closed the door and looked around.

I almost dropped my guitar.

It, is beautiful.

It's like one of those cabins that you rent in the forest. There's a big fire place, and the place is made of wood.

There's a couch, some arm chairs, and lots of pictures on the wall. Mostly animals.

I loved it right away.

I noticed the stairs.

I walked to the end of the room, to the wooden steep stair case.

Up, was a door.

I opened it, and again almost dropped my guitar case.

On the bottom floor, are some old hammocks that the hunters ust of forgot to put down. Here, is another hammock.

It felt likeI was outside.

The roof was the best part.

There is a blue sky, with clouds. You can't see the sun, thankfully, but it's bright as if it's the real day sky.

It made me sleepy, like the day sky usually does.

The ground, was grassy. Theres a small little stream, and the room had a breeze.

It was the most amazing place in the world. A big window on the right side, next to the hammock, with a perfect view of the forest.

I shut the door quickly and ran down the steps.

I don't know why, but I didn't want to sleep in seemed all to much.

I layed on one hammock and repeated the same thoughts to me as it swung.

_I'm the daughter of Artemis. I'm not allowed to be alive. I'm apart of the Big prophecy. I'm the daughter of Artemis. I'm not allowed to be alive..._

I was still awake when I heard the breakfast horn.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJO all I own is my plot and OC's.**

**I also do not own Taylor Swifts Mandolin, or Never Mind.**

_"He's got his heart on his sleeves! the songs he plays to live and breath! But who knows what goes through his mind!"_

I sang to my guitar. I hummed the rest of the song and just smiled at the night sky.

It's been a whole day since I've been claimed.

Alot of people left today, on Sunday since school's about to start. I would be excited to, but today I ran into Chiron.

I was leaving archery, since some Apollo kids had come in. They stared at me awkwardly as I shot, so I took the hint and left.

As I was walking to my cabin, Chiron galloped up to me.

"ah, ms. Alison! Just who I was hoping to see." I slowed down as he caught up to me. We continued, me walking next to him. I felt consience about how short I was compared to him.

"So, how are you moving into your new cabin?" He asked conversationally.

"Great, sir!" I lied. "It's very comfortable." That was true. At least, I learned I love sleeping on hammocks. Not that I really slept... Just swung back and forth.

"That's great. Listen, I understand that you have school this week." Uh oh. "You were planning on leaving this afternoon..." I didn't answer.

"I'm sure you understand how confused we are with all of this. So far, I have had no news from the gods. But, I do suspect we will be having a quest soon... very soon..." He trailed off and looked forward, thoughtfully.

"Sir, you think there will be a prophecy? Soon?" Please no. Just, no. Let me leave. Never come back. I don't want to come back here.

He turned and smiled at me. But his eyes were sad. I thought about how he felt, when he's taught so many, and lost so many.

"Dear, how abot you stay a little longer. I promise, that it won't be to long. In less we get news." I wanted to protest, but I knew I couldn't. He is my teacher.

"Alright sir." I tried not to grumble.

He patted my shoulder and turned to leave. Before he was a few feet, he looked over his shoulder.

"And dear, try looking at that charm a little closer. It's hard to see what's on that necklace when it's hooked onto the chain." Then he galloped away.

My hand instantly flew to my necklace. I haven't took it off the whole time I was here. I wear it every time I need help, when I feel the most alone or hurt.

I continued to walk towards my cabin, wishing I could run.

I've never taken the charms off. I guess I've never thought about it.

The day hadn't been going great. I woke up after two hours of sleep, because of an alarm on my ipod.

Turns out, I turned fourteen this morning. Or, some time towards the day. But I'm fourteen.

I've never really cared about my birthday, but I couldn't help but think that it wasn't a coincidence that I was claimed the day before my birthday.

I thought about my necklace. When I got back to my cabin, I sat on the couch and unclipped my necklace. There is a small silver bow, that fits in the little hole of my palm. It's very detailed and beautiful.

Most people think that It's just a charm I like. But I've never known what it ment.

I've had it my whole life. I've tried to ask my dad about it, but I learned the first few times that... it wasn't worth asking.

I've always assumed it was from my mom.

And now I know it is.

When I unclipped it, it grew into a big, silver hunters bow. It was beautiful. And when I tested the string, I realized it was perfect for me.

That's what I was thinking about while I was on the beach, absently playing random chords.

I was thinking of pulling it off again when I heard foot steps.

I looked back, but didn't see anything. After a few moments, I saw Nico walk onto the sand.

When he came closer, he spoke.

"Thought you'd be out here." He didn't look at me as he sat next to me.

I looked forward.

I didn't see him today. It made me sad, I wanted some one to talk to that wouldn't stare at me like I was a freak. I thought about going to Georgia, or Marry, or Harry but I decided not to. It felt to weird.

"What were you playing?" He nodded at my guitar then looked me in the eyes.

I looked away. I hate when he does that. Usually people look at my face, like normal. I hate looking people in the eyes when I don't really know them. It scares me. But him... it kinda freaks me out how he looks me _right _in the eyes.

I looked down at my guitar. It's a tan color, old and scratched. It was in a garage sale when I was eight. Some poeple laughed when I ran around doing anything for the money. But when I saw it, I just knew I needed it. I even stole some money from George. He found out of course, and I still have the scar.

I rubbed it, on the back of my fore arm.

"I dunno. Just random chords." I started playing a chord that came to my mind, with out thinking It went to Never Mind by Taylor Swift.

I've always liked that song, but I've never loved it. I like her songs because she's a good singer. But I've never been a fan of love songs. I don't know why it is that ever since I came here, I've been listening to her alot.

He nodded at my guitar again.

"What song is that." It didn't sound like a question.

"Never Mind." I said absently.

"Oh." He said surprised. "Okay, I'll go..." He started to get up.

"No!" I practically shouted. He looked at me.

"I mean, the song's name is Never Mind. " He looked embaressed as he sat back down.

_"Look at, you. Look at me, Look at who, we could be."_ I sang absently, staring forward._ "I wannah know, who you are, what you want, from the stars. And every time I look at you, I can hardly say a thing, my head starts to spin and hits me then_..." I stopped singing and just continued to play the notes.

I hope he couldn't see me blush. But, knowing my pale skin, he probabley could.

"Your hair looks better that way, you know." He said suddenly. I looked at him.

I stopped playing and patted my hair. It had gotten longer, and when it gets longer it get heavier, there fore it isn't as curly.

It's just barely past my shoulders. But I remember how last night, while my hair was still dripping wet, It had reached my shoulder blades. I thought that was pretty cool, that when It's straight it's so much longer. But I don't think anyone else will think it's cool.

"What, because it's longer, it's barely even longer-" He interupted me.

"No, because of how at night, It's white." He nudged me and smirked. "A little silver, even."

"Silver, my hair should be silver because my mom's color is silver. Ha, ha, ha..." I trailed off as I grabbed my hair and looked at it the best I could.

It was white. That, white blonde color. Instead of soft gold.

"Cool. My hair's freaky to." This may be the only time I actually thought it was cool being different.

I looked forward at the waves. It was silent for awhile.

"So. why are you at the beach?" He asked.

"I thought you said you knew I'd be here." I replied not looking.

"I said I knew you'd be out, not here. I was heading to the forest in till I heard music from here."

"Am I that loud? Ah man, I'm never playing my guitar again."

"Liar."

"Yeah." I grumbled. "So, what. You just felt like talking to me?" I asked. A part of me kinda wished it was true. I looked over at him as he shrugged, still staring forward.

It was silent for awhile.

"You didn't answer my question." He said dully.

"Oh."

"So, what are you doing at the beach?"

"I dunno. Easier to sit and play then in the forest, I guess." I said truthfully. Plus i didn't have the energy to get deep enough in.

"I'd think you'd be angry. The rest of that song about you being mad?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly. I blushed, thinking about how stupid I was for playing that song.

Then I thanked my lucky stars that he's a guy and doesn't pay attention to Taylor Swift's songs.

That just made me look at the stars and wonder if because Artemis if the goddess of the night, maybe the stars mean something to me.

I was thinking about if I really do have a lucky star when he spoke.

"Chiron tell you the news?"

I got angry instantly. Of course he knew. I bet it was his decision. He talked about me to Chiron before, so he probably did it again.

Heck, he probably knew the whole time that I was the forbidden daughter.

"Yeah." I said tightly glaring ahead of me. "I did."

"You up for it?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The quest. That you might go on...?" He said slowly as if I was a little kid.

I hesitated.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

He looked at me amused.

"So, Chiron didn't tell you." He confirmed.

"Chiron told me to stay in camp."

He was taken back. He glanced around as if checking for people.

"Oh. Well, yeah how annoying is that." He said carefully. He looked forward.

I waited.

"What quest." i asked.

"I dunno..." He mumbled.

"Nico..." I whined.

"Fine. but if they asked, you have to act as if I didn't tell you. I'm not sure if they even choose you or not."

I looked at him like he was insane.

"This is me. Acting, is what I do."

"Fine. I don't know much, but theres a rumor..." He glanced around a bit before looking at me and saying quickly.

"That Atlas got out from under the Sky."

"What?" I thought about where I knew Atlas from.

He's the Titan of sky, right? The guy who is in the big prophecy, about me...

He holds up the sky as punishment. Nico said he got out once, and tricked Artemis under it. A few years ago.

How did he get out again.

"Is Artemis under-"

"No," he said soothing. I realized my eyes had widened and I was sounding worried. "It isn't your mom." I winced.

"Then who is it."

He hesitated.

"Some demigod. Some young demigod, aparently. He put her under it today, and Chiron's thinking about sending some campers to his mountain, to get her from under it." He looked at me hard as if trying to tell me something.

"Couldn't the Roman demigods?" I asked. They were right next to the mountain, right?

"No, Atlas is Greek and the demigod is Greek to... Chiron says she's powerful."

"Like Grover said I was powerful."

"Yes. Ali, this could all be connected. That's why their thinking of sending you."

"Me, and who? I can't do it alone!"

"You won't have to!" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll have two more campers. You get to choose." he dropped his hand.

"You." I said instantly. He looked at me surprised.

"Me? Why. Not, that I don't want to but... why?" He asked confused.

I shrugged. I thought about why I did choose him.

"I guess... I know you. Your, like, the only one who isn't freaking out about me being the daughter of Artemis." I reminded him.

He nodded.

"yeah, because i know what it's like to not be allowed to live. Almost everyone treats me horrible, even now that The Big Three pact is over, I'm not going to do the same."

I was kinda moved. I wasn't sure what to say.

"You still have to be choosen for the quest." He reminded me.

I nodded.

I stood up. He quickly followed.

"I guess I should be sleeping. You know, just in case."

I walked back towards my cabin, my guitar slung over my back.

We didn't speak the whole way there.

When we got to the steps, I turned and faced him.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

For not hating me, I guess."

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

Then he kissed me.

On the lips.

I closed my eyes and wasn't sure what was going on.

But it was wonderful.

Then it was over.

I opened my eyes and mouth, to ask what that was, but he was gone.

Melted into the shadows.

I almost could of believed I imagined the whole thing.

Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All I own is my plot and OC's.**

**OOOOH! What did you think of last chapter? I hope it was good.**

**Heres chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I've decided to advertise here. Please check out my other Fanfic, Mortal gods.**

**Thanksss**

"Hey. Chiron called a counselor meeting." I looked up from my pb and j sandwich to see Jason Grace.

He knocked on my table as he passed to tell me. His face was hiding it, but he seemed a little nervous.

"Thanks..." I murmered.

I got up slowly and made sure he was gone enough to start walking.

I walked towards the big house.

It was lunch, and the place was pretty empty. But there are so many demigods, that there are still a lot campers here, being only year rounders.

I walked into the Big House.

First thing I noticed, some people came back. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, had left already for school. They must of come back for the day. I wondered if it was that important.

I tried not to meet any one in the eye as I went to the left corner. There are so many cabins, so many counselors that not everyone has a place at the table. Most people dragged chairs and sat behind their friends, or leaned on the wall.

Clovis, from Hypno's cabin, was asleep on the right corner.

I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall. I slowly slid down in till I was hugging my knees.

I fought to keep my eyes open as everyone piled in.

"So." Chiron's loud voice woke me up, and quieted everyone.

I looked up, but like Clovis, didn't stand up.

Then again, he was asleep.

i watched someone from a Minor gods cabin wake him up as Chiron began.

"As you all know, there is a new Big Prophecy. Not exactly, new, we got it two years ago." Everyone nodded.

"But what you don't know, is what we learned yesterday. We were informed by some Nymphs," He nodded at Grover, "That Atlas has found a way out of holding the sky." Everyone started talking.

How is this possible? Got out, how? Who's holding it now?

This one Chiron addressed.

"For who is holding it now, we are not intially sure. Some wind Nymphs, caught sight of a demigod in his captives. But no one saw him make her take the sky."

"Her?" Connor asked.

That got my attention. Even if I don't know her, or even her name, I wanted to protect her.

I really did want to help this girl. Holding the sky, I couldn't imagine.

"Yes. Now, we are not sure, but a few have had dreams of her. We don't know why he would choose her, but all we can assume is that she is, well, powerful."

I swear, a few people stole glances at me.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just leave her there, and especially if that means Atlas is out." Katie Gardner from Demeter cabin said.

"Yes. We are not going to leave her. That is why I called you all here today, to get a quest together."

Everyone was silent. I half expected everyone to be jumping up to volunteer. But I guess no one wants to be apart of a quest. And fighting a Titan, I don't have to be smart to know that that's bad news.

"Why can't the Roman's? Since their right there?" Travis said.

"Because, Atlas is Greek, which makes it... Technically not Roman's buisness." Jason spoke up. "and the demigod is Greek, we're sure. We have a feeling she's supposed to come here. Other wise, they would help out."

I felt confused. How would they know this? I wonder if the seven are in on everything. I've realized by now that they're like, unofficial leaders. Everyone respects them and loves them.

I wasn't here during the Titan war or Giant war, but even I respect them. I mean, their whole lives were controlled by the gods. They deserve respect, at the least.

But what, did they have dreams about her? Which means that demigod's dreams are never really dreams. I rarely ever dream, since I don't sleep much. And when I do, it's always the same, strange dream/night mare of punching my dad.

Great. I have to make sure that never comes out of my mouth. Sent straight to the nut house, I would.

"So, who's going?" Leo Valdez spoke our thoughts.

Chiron smiled at me.

Great.

"Well, I guess we have to talk about that. Rachel dear, is the prophecy starting?" Rachel looked up from her seat next to him. She looked like she had no care in the world.

She hesitated for a second before answering.

"Yes. It is." She said certain.

People shifted. I pushed myself up higher to see clearer.

"So. I can assume everyone already knows who is apart of that prophecy?"

Everyone stared at me.

I wanted to run away. Never come back. Jump off a cliff. Go, and live with my dad again. Anything to get away from those eyes.

I've always hated people staring at me. If it wasn't for the fact that I sing, I wouldn't survive my concerts. All those people staring, at me. Thinking, of me. It's enough to run away and never return.

"Alison." Chiron said softly. I knew my eyes were wide. I knew I was absolutly still, something a demigod never does, I know I had never looked more scared in my life.

"Will you take the quest?"

"Yes." I said instantly. I sounded confident. I felt confident. I also felt like everything was fuzzy, like I was passing out, but I knew I had to.

I stood up. I leaned against the wall and tried to look small likeI did in elementry school. Just staring at Chiron.

"Alright. Now you just need to choose two companions."

I looked at Nico. I didn't think of last night, I just thought about how much I needed him. How I knew I couldn't do it with out him.

"Nico." I said small.

Everyone turned and looked at Nico. He was frowning, but didn't look dissapointed. He nodded.

"Alright." Even Chiron sounded confused. "Now the other one..."

I blurted out without thinking.

"Georgia. If she can. She's not a counselor..." I trailed off, afraid that I had spoken wrong.

Conner stepped up to help me.

"Georgia's in our cabin, she's been here for four years. She's never been on a quest." He said.

"She'd be good, I think. I bet she'd accept." Travis said. I smiled gratefully at them.

Chiron looked at me. Everyones eyes found me again.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning, you three will be on a quest."

**A/N I didn't know how to end, so I did. Sorry if that sorta trailed on... I just wanted to get into the quest, so it could get excited.**

**Uhg, confession, the quest isn't long. It's going to be ending soon, then the sequel will start! And _then_ the story will be exciting. I promise.**

**So, review, like, all that jazz. **

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All rights go to Rick Riordian. All I own is my plot and OC's.**

_Stars, death, and roads,_

_Punishment of the sky on his shoulders,_

_To her shoulders,_

_Wild life prevail,_

_Wild dead,_

_Wild back._

[**Again, so sorry about how bad this is. Prophecy writing is not in my future.]**

That's the prophecy that Rachel gave us. Like the spirit of Delphi already knew that Georgia would already say yes.

"...So I said you." I was explaining to Georgia. Thank fully, she's a year rounder.

Nico was standing beside me, but he wasn't much of a help. He just stood there and looked bored out in the distance.

She was quiet for the longest second.

"I'm going on a quest?" She asked in a small voice.

"Only, if you say yes." I was nervously lacing my fingers behind my back.

"Well, obviously, yes. But why me? And what are we doing, exactly? Just walk-" I interupted.

"Wait, yes? Yes, you'll come?" I asked shocked. I thought she'd say no.

She looked at me.

"Duh. Alison, I'm your friend, whether you like it or not. Of course I'd come. But why? And how?"

I stared at her. Nico stepped in.

"We're going to take Pegasi. It's the only thing we can do." He said dully. She looked at him. I couldn't tell if she was confused what he was doing here, or about what he said. I had already told her he was apart of the prophecy, though.

"Okay..."

"And we're leaving tomorrow. Your really coming? We're leaving first thing in the morning." I told her.

she nodded. Then she smiled.

"Okay!" She said totally bubbly and, totally herself. "This'll be exciting! What's the prophecy?"

We told her it.

"Oh. That's weird. But whatever. Oh! We should get ready. Alison! You need a weapon!" She said quickly.

Nico stared at her shocked. I knew how he felt, I was the same when I first met her. She's a bubbly, easily excited girl. You'd never expect her to be a daughter of Hermes.

But she's also a great friend. A, really great friend.

"I have one. On my necklace." I pulled it out of it's hiding place underneath my blue old shirt.

I un-clipped the charm and stood back.

It grew into the full length silver bow.

I smiled proudly.

Georgia squealed.

"Oh, my gods! That's awesome!"

She came over to examine it.

Nico look at it, a trouble look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just... It's exactly like Artemis's." He said. He looked me in the eye.

I looked away, and blushed.

"Oh. That's cool! Your mom and you are twinsies!" Georgia joked.

"Come on, we've got a lot to do before we can go." Nico reminded us.

The day went by fast. Next thing we knew, it was time to go to sleep.

We couldn't, of course. With the quest just hours away.

Just a few hours, and we three will be on our way to Atlas's mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything but my plot and OC's.**

**OMG! The quest! Yay! **

"You ready, girl?" Georgia said cheerfully.

I was standing at Half Blood hill. I was staring up at the tree.

I was remembering the day I walked past that tree, for the first time. Then, I was confused. All I was thinking about, was the possibility of a reason. Why my life has been so messed up. Only thirteen years, and they were already so different then anyone else's.

Then, I was trying not to think about how scared I was. How I was secretly pinching myself. Half hoping I'd wake up if this was a dream, and half hoping not.

Now, I'm changed. I've learned how to show enough of myself, and enough of the fake Mary-Sue I've created, to get people to like me. I've even gotten friends.

First friends ever. First home, first time I've been truly happy.

I haven't felt this at home since Americas Got Talent.

But then, I was claimed. And I was left by my family, in a sense. The few days sinc eI was claimed, I've been ignored. I no longer have a cabin to follow along. I no longer have to listen to anyone, or sit at a crowded table, in a loud cabin that I have to be careful not to wake up. I'm in charge of myself, by myself like I've always been.

I hated it.

Then I wondered what was going to happen when I get back. Would people still treat me the same way? Ignore me, and yet stare at me so much I want to run away?

Or, would they respect me. I'm not sure if I want them to respect me, as much as them not to care, much. I want to be another camper. Not be known by anyone but my few friends. SOme one who's face you know, but name you never care to remember.

But I guess I blew that possibility out the window when I became a singer. I hate it, so many people know my face. My name.

But I got out of my house. I haven't seen my dad for so long... And I'm thankful every mineut.

But still... is it worth it? WIll I ever sing again? Who knows whats waiting for me. And if not this quest, the one after that. And the one after that. I am apart of a Big Prophecy, after all.

"Yeah. What about you?" I answered.

She shrugged. When I looked at her, I realized she wasn't smiling and her eyes weren't sparkling. She looked a little scared, worried.

Of course she is. I'm not even bothering to hide my fear. But I've never seen her like this.

"Hey. Excited?" We turned to see Annabeth Chase. Alot of campers have crowded at the foot of the hill. I guess everyone knows now.

"Sure." I said without emotion.

She smirked.

"Don't worry, it will all turn out fine. Trust me, you'll do fine." I smiled gratefully.

"Here, this is in case of emergencies." She handed us each a plastic baggy. In them, were a few squares of Ambrosia, and in her other hand where two bottles of nectar.

"Thanks." We said as we took them.

She smiled.

"You guys will be fine." she said at our still worried expression. "You'll be back before you know it." She waked down the hill.

"You won't be fine. I hate quests." I turned to my left to see Grover.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I always hear people come up.

"At least you don't have to walk there. We did. It wasn't fun. And I didn't even go to the mountain." He whined.

"Yeah, you were on that quest, to." Georgia said.

I thought. I remember Nico mentioning the prophecy to Atlas's mountain. When his sister died.

"Oh. Well, maybe he won't see us coming." I said hopefully.

He nodded.

"Do you have ambrosia? And nectar? Your going to need it." He reminded me.

"Yeah, Grov, thats just making me feel worse." I told him.

"Yeah well..." He shuffled nervously. I was trying not to point out that his legs were goat legs.

"Do me a favor, will you? Tell me I'm wrong."

"About what?" out of the corner of my eye, I saw Georgia walk down the hill.

What is with me, It's like I'm going deaf.

I should of listened when they said not to listen to it full blast.

"About... What the prophecy says?" He said nervously.

"Which one? Big, or this one?" i asked.

"This one."

"What about it?"

"The... Wild life prevail, wild dead, wild back."

"Grover..." I warned.

"It's just, why would the Nymphs feel like they had to go check out the mountain?" He defended himself.

"Wait, what?"

"The nymphs that saw the girl... They felt like they had to go see her. Like they were _obliged _to." He said as if trying to tell me

"Alright. She's powerful. Maybe she'll be Big Three Material, or who knows, I could have a sister." I kidded.

"No, Alison, There's something about her... But yeah. Maybe your right." He was looking away as if he was still thinking about it.

"Grover, what do you think it is. Why would Nymphs be... _obliged_ to help her." He shook his head.

"I don't know. But tell me I'm wrong."

"Wrong about what."

"That she's his daughter."

I didn't reply. His? Who his? Who is he?

"Who is he?" I asked carefully.

"Pan!"

Chiron called for attention, to wish us goodbye.

"Fine, just, Allison be carefull. Kay?"

He hugged me then we made our way down the hill. My mind was ringing with confusion the hole time.

After a quick good luck speech, everyone started walking away.

A few stayed back to see us leave.

In the middle of the speech, Nico had appeared behind me. And I can proudly say, It didn't scare me. I didn't hear him, but I'm guessing he had something to do with that.

Suddenly, it was just me, Nico, and Georgia staring at some pegasi.

Nico looked angry. The horses didn't seem any happier to be near him.

Georgia looked gleeful. I could see the horses leaning more towards her.

Me, standing in the middle, was holding in a scream.

"I can hear their thoughts." I breathed quickly.

Nico looked at me confused, then nodded like this was normal. He had no emotion on his face.

Georgia squealed.

"Oh, my gods, thats so cool!" She ran up to the middle tan horse.

"Ask my horse what her name is." She said totally, sitcom cutesy girl like.

_Buttercup, Ma'am. _ The horse told me mentally.

Of course. Awesome name. I thought sarcastically.

_Thanks, ma'am! _The horse replied, thinking I ment it.

"Uh, Buttercup. And his name," I pointed at the black one. "Is BlackJack." He nodded. I ignored that.

"That's Guido." I pointed to the brown one at the other end.

Nico and I didn't make any move. Not that I didn't want to fly pegasi, I had about three classes. And i know I love it.

Flying... i feel free. It reminds me of the days I had dreams of being an eagle, and flying away...

I walked up to Guido.

I heard Nico shuffle to Black Jack. He didn't move, but I could feel how much he didn't like the way Nico smelled.

_Dead people. Why does he always smell like dead people? _He asked himself.

_'Cause he's the son of Hades? Duh._ I said, my paitience small.

I climbed on to Guido.

We lifted off the ground, I looked behind me back at camp.

People were watching, a few waved. We flew 50 feet and I could still see them clearly.

Then we flew to far away, and I looked forward.

I heard a groan to my left.

I turned and saw Nico, he was hugging his pegasus and closing his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

He looked at me, but didn't sit up.

"Don't like heights." He muttered.

I looked forward when he closed his eyes again.

I should of thought of that. Hades is the god of the underworld, so the sky is the opposite.

_Yeah, the sky is the opposite of Underworld. Great math._

Guido said to me.

I rolled my eyes. For the rest of the trip, I tried to keep my thoughts to my self.

After, maybe an hour, my thoughts traveled to why I can speak to animals.

Percy can speak to horses, I knew that. But thats 'cause his dad made horses.

So why can I? What did my-Artemis make?

She's the goddess of forest... and hunting.

I didn't think that would mean that I would speak to animals... But in a way, it made sense.

Part of me was glad, the sane part was thinking of how i was going to hide this.

"Bored?" Georgia asked me a few hours in. I nodded.

Flying to San Fransisco took longer then I'd think.

The pegasi weren't feeling so great, either. After a quick talk, I decided to land.

"Guys, we're gonna land. The Pegasi need a break."

_And donuts._

"And donuts... or, we could get you water, and we could have something." I sugested out loud.

We landed in a grassy field, in the middle of a highway.

"Where are we?" Nico asked. He was the first one off.

I jumped off.

"Dunno. Look, coffee shop." I pointed across the street.

There was a wonderful, open Starbucks.

"uh." Georgia walked over.

"Anyone got money?" She asked embarrased.

Nico shook his head.

"Only got Ambrosia and Nectar." He said.

I reached into my bag. I had brought my wallet, seemed like a good idea.

I was glad I did.

I pulled it out. It's a plain, black wallet.

"I'll take care of it, come on." I slipped it into my pocket and turned to the pegasi.

"You guys okay? We can bring out water... And three apples?" I asked.

_Yes! _Two said.

_And a donut._

I led the way across the street.

We walked in. It was after noon, after lunch rush so other then an old man, and a worker on break, it was empty.

We went to the front and looked at the counter.

"I'm gonna get a cookie." Nico muttered and headed to the cashier.

"Oh! The coffee cake looks good." Georgia headed to where Nico was.

I was staring at the food. All the food.

And I could buy it all.

I grinned to myself. I'm never gonna get use to this.

We ordered a giant chocolate chip cookie, for Nico, a coffee cake for Georgia, and a blueberry muffin for me. Three hot chocolates and three waters and three apples.

We got the stuff and headed to an empty table. I tried to ignore the cashiers stares.

Before we even sat down, Georgia spoke up.

"I'll give the horses their stuff." She grabbed the stuff and left quickly.

I watched as she ran across the street. I turned around to see Nico staring at me.

I looked down and sat with my back against the window. Instinct, I guess. I couldn't stand how the cashier was talking to her friend, the worker on break, and looking at me. If people see me out there and cameras come...

"You okay?" Nico asked half heartily. I realized i was glaring at the table.

I looked up with an innocent look on my face.

"Course. I love hot chocolate. " I said conversationly. Then I mentally slapped myself.

I sipped my hot chocolate and look at the wall to my right.

I glanced at Nico and found him eyeing me.

We both looked away.

"Where is Georgia." Nico asked looking out the window.

I took a glance and saw he with the pegasi.

"wonder what they look like to mortals..." I mumbled.

Nico smirked.

"I've been wondering that forever. Mortals are dumb." I smiled and caught his eye.

"So. Excited? This is your first quest, huh?" I asked.

He nodded.

"No. I've never, officially been on a quest... But the Titan war it self was enough. Then, I helped the seven... Lets just say, I'm already against quests." He said unhappily.

I nodded.

"Must of been scary... What happened? Why did you help the seven out? I mean, I thought they were on a ship..." I said awkwardly.

He looked at the window and didn't answer for a while.

"I knew about the Roman camp for awhile. My dad told me... I thought, at first it was so I'd know where to take my sister, Hazel. When I got her out of the underworld." I opened my mouth, then decided to ask about that later.

"Then... Percy dissapeard, and Jason took his place. I went looking for the doors of death, and got trapped in Tartarus..." He mumbled the last part so quietly, you'd have to have my ears to hear it.

Tartarus. Wow. I've heard of it, I've heard that all monsters go there after they disinigrate. Even gods don't dare go in there.

I would of gone insane. I can't even imagine.

And i thought I had a bad life. I was on earth, not in a dark pit of terror.

"I'm sorry. Really, that's... awful. I can't even imagine." I looked at him.

He just looked back.

Finally I looked away.

"Nico.. What's going to happen there. What... What are we going to do once we get there?" I suddenly got very nervous.

I was going to Atlas's mountain. to fight him. To fight... anyone else there. To save some girl, to be apart of a great prophecy.

I think I started shaking a little. But I didn't care. i grabbed onto my cup of Hot chocolate to feel the warmth, it calmed me.

Nico reached across the table and took my hand.

"Ali, don't worry. It _will _work out. It will. Trust me."

_Trust me. _His voice rang in my ears.

The store door opened.

Nico quickly yanked his hand back and put it on his lap.

I looked over and saw Georgia smiling.

She sat next to us both.

"Hey. How's the Hot cocoa? Not cold, I hope." She took a sip.

We quickly finished our food and headed back to the pegasi.

In no time, we were off again, towards San Francisco, to fight the Titan of the Sky.

**A/N Tell me what you think. I'm still not sure I know where I'm going... So you tell me :D**

**Review, Review, Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything else but my OC's and plot.**

**Hey! Sooo, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. When I came back from my two day swim meet(:P) I saw the reviews and it totally made my day!**

**Give me all your feedback!**

We were here.

The mountain of Despair.

I never wished I was home more then i did now, ever, actually.

But i wish I was.

I wish I'd wake up, and it all be a dream. I'd go back to being a singer, to faking my wa through, I'll grow old alone and never have anything but my music, and my guitar.

But I didn't wake up. And I'll never wake up, because this was my life, now. I'm a demigod. And whether or not I go back to the mortal world and keep singing, this will always be my true life.

The true life where I'm the forbidden daughter of Artemis.

We landed just out of the garden. The sun was setting. It was beautiful, and as the sky darkened, I felt myself get less sluggish.

The pegasi promised to wait for us, and we headed up.

I took a deep breath. And another, and another, but it felt like I wasn't breathing.

"We'll be fine." Nico whispered, taking my hand.

I'm ashamed to admit it calmed me. Stupid girls and their stupid dreams of stupid boys.

"We have to go in at sunset, or we'll have to wait 'till sun rise." I heard a voice next to Nico.

I think we were both surprised to find Georgia serious. She stood with her knife at the ready, her eyes darting around, her hair was even pulled back.

She looked like a warrior.

When we didn't answer, she glanced over, immediately looking at our hands.

I took my hand away and looked forward.

"Alright." i breathed.

It was misty all around, I had to pay a lot of attention to where I was going to not get lost in the Mist; the magical and real one.

And they paid attention to me, as I was leading.

The garden, was beautiful.

The garden of Hesperides.

But the smell ruined it.

I coughed.

"Eeeeew." I whined girlyish. "Cough drops."

"Eucalyptus" Nico said with no emotion. Georgia wrinkled her nose.

The dragon noticed us, it stood up.

If you've ever seen a hundred headed dragon, then you'd understand why we froze.

I had never seen anything so scarey, so...

"Magnificent." I whispered. It was. A real, dragon. From one of the Myths I used to read so much, stood in front of me.

But i didn't feel like rejoicing. More like dancing down the way we came as fast as I could.

"So... Walk around?" Georgia asked.

Suddenly, we weren't there.

"Puny mortals. You think you can stop our father?"

Three girls, young women it looked, stood next to the dragon. They were a good ten feet away, but still, pretty close.

The Hesperides. They looked identical, in cloaks and old Greek dresses. Dark hair and coal like eyes.

The tallest one had spoken. She was smirking at us.

"Uh. Yeah." I said dumbly.

"We're going to Mount Despair, and you'r not going to stop us." Nico started walking along the garden, with no care in the world.

We nervously followed.

"Go. Make it easy, you two will die, and _She,_ star girl, will fulfill her prophecy." I froze.

"Star girl?" I asked offended. That, was by far the worst Nickname ever.

They opened their mouths but I cut them off.

"and what do you mean, I'll full fill my prophecy. I'll do it by trapping your, father where he should be, and keeping my friends alive." My voice was dangerously hard.

They smiled. I heard a soft chuckle.

"YOu will keep your friends alive, alright, but at a cost. But not to you, my dear. You will be _quite_ satisfied with your future." She said smugly.

I opened my mouth but Nico stopped me.

"Ali, their just distracting you. Your going to choose the right thing. Come on." he continued on, and I followed.

I watched as the sisters smirked, chuckled, then disappeared into shadows. But it wasn't impressive like with Nico, but disturbing.

I had to choose? Choose what?

I mentally slapped myself and winced, for the umpteenth time today.

_Rise the stars, fall the gods, rise the stars, fall the Titans._

I forced myself not to think about it. I need to think about _this_ prophecy. I need to save this girl, demigod and get home.

We skimmed the garden, I looked back at the dragon, Landon. The apples of immortality above him... they looked so appetizing, a part of me wanted to pluck one.

We reached the entrance of Mount Despair, they walked up it.

I quickly grabbed Nico.

"Do we have a plan what do we do what if we die I'm gonna die or your gonna die and the girl and I'll never be able to live with myself-" He cut me off with a kiss.

It was short, Georgia didn't even notice.

He continued up.

"Your not gonna die, and neither am I nor Georgia. Or, the demigod. Come on, we're gonna distract the Titan and trick him into the sky again." I followed him up, more confused then ever.

I had one, thought though. Was that good bye? A kiss in case we never see each other again? Or good luck?

I continued up.

You'd think that the Titan of the Sky would have better security.

Or at least been polite enough to greet us at the front door.

The lace was empty, and quiet except for a young girl, kneeling by a corner, holding... darkness.

She was groaning, and breathing quick and sharp, she was crying, tears running down her face.

She looked horrible. She was probably about my height, as skinny as me, practically and just as healthy looking.

Which isn't at all healthy.

She had long, straight full brown hair. Her eyes were closed, and she was looking down. She had dirt on her face and her hair was a mess. Her clothes were torn and no doubt soaked in sweat.

I felt a surge of anger.

How long had she been like this? This poor girl... Oh, If only Titans could die. I would kill Atlas, and meet him in the underworld and kill him all over.

Nico stepped nervously forward, his foot steps echoed.

he stopped quickly, but the girl already saw heard him.

She looked up quickly. Her mouth opening and closing as she gasped and tried to breath. Her eyes were a breath taking, beautiful forest green.

_That she's his daughter..._

Oh. Oh, poor Grover.

She just stared at us.

Then her eyes widened more, if that was possible.

She closed her eyes and gave us a little smile.

Nico nodded at us, coast clear.

We walked forward and stood with our back to each other, looking every where.

Of course, Demigods aren't lucky.

"Ahh." A voice boomed. "We have guests."

A big, scarey man walked in.

And I don't mean big like fat, I mean big like, Boxer, wrestler, tall guy combined.

"And what can i do for you all." The Titan Atlas asked.

He looked cheerful, like we were neighbors. But his eyes were deadly.

I glanced at the girl, she never looked more scared looking at him.

"We're here for the girl. We're going to take her, and you can try, but you won't stop us." I said bravely.

He just laughed.

"And what would _you, _star girl, want with Cherry?" Cherry? Gods poor thing.

I glared at him.

"Easy. Nothing. Unlike you, I don't use people." I said proud of myself.

He laughed. Seriously making my confidence low.

He waved his hand.

"Go. Get her. But you know the sky had to be held."

"Yeah." Nico stepped up. "And that's your job. It's time you returned to it."

The titan smiled evilly.

"You will have to fight me, for that. And I may not be able to start a fight, but I sure as Hades can finish one." His threat sent shivers down my back.

I glanced at Cherry. She stopped glaring at the Titan and looked at me. She was trembling, but I knew it wasn't because of Atlas. I noticed her leaning forward, and having to push up again. I don't know how she lasted this long, two days? But there's no way she's lasting any longer.

But who knows how long it could take to get Atlas under there? Someone _has_ to take the sky.

It suddenly clicked in place.

I turned towards Atlas.

"Fine. We'll fight you." The other two looked at me like I was insane. I shot them a look. _trust me._

Nico stepped forward nervously. But spoke bravely.

"Alright. You and me."

I gasped.

"No! I'll fight him." But I knew that wouldn't work.

He glared at me.

"Shut up, Ali. Go save Cherry." Cherry groaned in the back round.

I glared back at him. Georgia nodded.

"You get him. I'll get those." She nodded towards the entrance.

I'm going deaf.

A Hellhound and a Empousa was walking up.

I nodded and looked at her. She looked back and smiled.

Squeezing my hand, she ran off.

Nico was glaring at the Titan. Who had pulled out a huge sword.

He glanced at me and nodded.

I ran off. I made myself not to turn around to the sounds of fighting. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to not run and help.

I kneeled down by the girl.

"Hey. How you feeling?" I winced. "Never mind, listen, I'm Alison, we're here to save, alright? We got a prophecy and everything." I said softly. I surprisingly didn't feel to awkward. I felt right, helping this little girl out.

She nodded. She looked at the fighting behind us and swallowed.

"He's to good. He's... never gonna take it back." She swallowed.

She sounded young.

"Cherry, how old are you?" I asked.

She glanced over.

"Twelve. My name is Edeline..." She said lost in her world, remembering.

She came back.

"Edeline Cherry. I hate Atlas." She said normally.

I smiled.

"Alright, Edeline, we're gonna take you from under there, okay?" My voice still soft.

"How? Your boyfriends losing." I winced and looked back.

Nico wasn't losing, nor winning. Wow... He was brilliant. But Atlas was a Titan. He was grinning and laughing, every once and then frowning when things got difficult.

I looked back and laughed nervously. Not bothering to correct her.

"I know. He'll be put under the sky, but..." I trailed off as she leaned close to the ground and closed her eyes for a second she straighten out but she looked beyond exhausted.

"Here." I turned around and kneeled like her.

"What-" I scooted back, bending down.

I was right next to her, touching. I reached my hand up and touched the darkness.

I will never be able to describe the weight.

A hundred trucks. A million pounds, I don't know, but It, was _heavy._

Instantly everything turned red. My arms were jelly and my legs were crushed under my body. I wanted nothing more, then to die.

Then, Edeline fell to the ground.

And it got _heavier._

I take back what I said before. That, that wasn't so bad. Now, i honest to the gods, wanted to die.

My vision became clear and I saw the young girl collapsed where she was moments before. Her eye lids fluttering. Everything was dizzy and I wasn't sure what I was seeing.

Suddenly, Nico was there, grabbing Edeline. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. Then looked back and lifted Edeline over her shoulders.

He tried to talk to me before he ran off, after I watched him leave the words made sense.

_We'll be back, I promise._

Atlas stood up from the corner of the room, where Nico must of knocked him down.

Georgia and Nico had already disappeared down the entrance. Atlas yelled, it sounded like he was laughing.

Then everything turned red, and I could only think of the pain.

**A/N**

**OH MY GODS that probably totally sucked. But it ain't over yet.**

**There's a epiloug, then the sequel. Tell me, was this to fake? I tried to hurry it along so the story can really start.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!  
**

**Love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything but my OC's and plot. **

**I hope you can survive this last chapter. **

**Then on to the sequel! **

I don't know how long it's been. A minuet? A week? It doesn't matter.

I've gotten... use to the weight. I can at least pay more attention. Though i sound like Edeline did, gasping and groaning every second.

The biggest thing on my mind: SLEEP.

I was also thinking about other things. You know how when you die, people say that you see your life flash in front of your eyes? I had something similar to that...

I saw myself a little girl. So young and innocent...HAH. I was walking down the side walk, with fresh and old cuts and bruises. I saw a garage sale and went in, with nothing else to do.

One thing caught my eye. A beautiful tan guitar.

I've always loved music, and singing made me feel happy. So I did everything I could to afford that guitar.

Then I saw myself starting middle school. The bullies pushed my into the lockers on the way to class. They made fun of me, I don't even remember what it was. They made fun of everyone.

Then I saw myself, at every talent show the schools ever had. I almost smiled at how happy I was. i no doubt looked strange. With a big guitar, a broken pick held together with tape, and old clothes. But still, those were my nights. No one made fun of me then. Or stared. Or whispered.

Then my audition to Americas Got Talent. Gods, was I nervous. I had to hitch hike and give a paper with a forged signature of my dad's to get on.

Oh but was it worth it.

When I saw him again? I didn't let him hit me. Nope, I stood up to him. Then i ran away scared, but I was smart enough to come back later when he was high, to get him to sign the papers.

Yep. I had everything I could possibly want. No dad, music, actual money to buy actual food. Except it was the life I hated the most.

I don't know what it is. But i hate attention. Even if its just a few people, I hate it. I've never had friends, and I've never been nearly popular. Back then, people paid attention 'cause they were "sad" for me and wanted to be the good person. Or because I had said, or ignored something, and they teased me.

I remembered being on TV shows, interviews, and concerts. The concerts were the only time i enjoyed myself. As i said, I hate attention. I get nervous and start sweating and either showing my complete weirdo side, or totally Mary-Sue.

The images started coming at random. When i was most sad, at first. Then, to most happiest.

I saw some faces. Rachel, my agent. She's the reason I'm a singer, I suppose. Grover, my first real friend. Georgia, Mary, Harry.

But mostly Nico. That night we stayed up for hours, he answered the questions I've had for days. The times we talked when we were bored, he made me laugh, even if he didn't seem like the kind of guy.

Then the kiss... Gods, the _kisses._

But, all to soon, my memories were broken off.

I suddenly notice the face in front of me. A grinning, muscly Titan's face.

"Having fun?" he asked.

I summoned all my strength to answer.

"Nope." i breathed.

Atlas grinned.

"I can make it stop, you know..." The possibility trailed off.

"Yes." I said before I could stop myself.

He sat on his knees comfortably.

"Join me." I opened my mouth but he put his hand up and continued.

"Join, and I'll get some one to take your place. We'll work together, take down the gods and rule, the world."

"And why." i spat. "Would I want that."

"Because." He leaned in. "You could have everything you could possibly want. You wouldn't want to follow rules. You'd get revenge."

"Revenge?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't follow rules. I'm not joining."

He ignored the last part.

"Yes, revenge. Don't deny it, you want it. You want to get back at Artemis, your mother." He said mother like it was disgusting. i flinched.

"I don't care about my mother. Or any of the gods. But I care about the demigods and I'm _not joining you._"

He was silent for a second. I thought i had won, he would go away, but he spoke.

"She left you." He continued before i could cut him off.

'She left you, with your father." I stopped trembling and paid attention.

"Sweet little Alison." He cooed. "I've been watching you." He said.

"Stalker." I whispered.

"I know how you hate your father. And how, even before you knew a thing about her, you hated your mom. "

He leaned back and grinned.

"Why would the virgin goddess have a child with him? You know you want to get back on her." He decided.

I just shook my head.

"Yes. You do. So do it. Join me, and you'll rule the world. Join me, _rise the stars, _and_ fall the gods."_

That's what it meant. I could join the Titans, and rule, and the gods would go down.

Or I could help the gods... and still rule?

I shook my head vigorously.

"I don't care. Go away."

He lifted my head with his hand.

"Think about it. You know, Artemis deserves to be punished. She knew, the man your father was. And yet she fell in love with him. Your father. And they let you stay with him. No one helped you. You did everything yourself, but I can help you. We can help each other. You deserve a real family, a real father. Not what you got."

And I thought about it.

The sky almost touched the ground.

I was shocked. How did he know? How did he know... What i went through? My father... Anger cursed through me, making it ever so slightly easier to hold the sky.

My father is the reason why i'm a singer. An actor. Hes the reason i pursued my dreams. Why i am who i am. Everything that has ever happened, happened because i was raised by George Spinner.

I want more then anything to kill George Spinner.

Make him feel a fraction of what he put me through.

I stopped myself. What was i doing? That day dream, as normal as it is to me, was disgusting.

But It isn't the day dreaming that freaked me out, it was the fact that Atlas got to me.

It made sense. How could Artemis, who's the virgin goddess, fall in love with my father. My. Father.

The man that had been doing drugs his whole life.

The man that drank every second of his life.

The man, that gave me my scars. Figurtiverly, and literly.

The man that made my life worse then Hades. Yeah, that's why i became a singer.

I never had lessons. Ive never had an iPod. Ive never owned a TV. The reason why i so loved music, it was the only thing there for me. i had no friends. No one wants to be friends with the practically mute girl, who never played games, sat staring at the table during lunch, and came to school ever day with a broken look in her eyes, scars and bruises everywhere to be seen.

No, i was a nobody. Except for talent shows. For plays. Then i was the girl everyone paid attention to. But other wise, i was a nothing.

And now I'm famous. Now I'm the forbidden daughter of Artemis. I'm a demigod.

My own mother left me there.

I wanted the gods to pay.

"No. I'll never join you. I'll rather die." I said firmly.

He smirked and stood.

"That, would be just as easy."

**A/N ... Not to weird, I hope. But that's why she hates on her father, and is how she is.**

I didn't see him the rest of the time. I started to think he really was going to let me die.

Alright. I want to.

I was watchig the spots of red dance around, and I was half mumbling the words to a song I'm pretty sure I sang in first grade during a class play. I haven't thought about it in ages, but everythings been coming back to me.

Suddenly, it wasn't so silent.

I saw people run in. I could still barely see.

I saw Atlas, for the first time since our... talk, run in.

In front of me, I saw five demigods fighting a Titan, and his monster friends that had ran in.

Though i may of been imaging them. Half the time they were either upside down, flying, or a chicken wing.

Then someone kneeled in front of me.

I saw Nico's dark eyes looking at me, right in the eyes.

He held my face up with his hands and spoke to me. I couldn't hear anything, my ears were ringing.

I closed my eyes. This is all a dream. I'm hallucinating. Sudenly, I felt someone land next to me.

I snapped my eyes opened to see Atlas lyeing near me. As he started to get up, I did an expert roll, and thanks to my amazing camp, got from under the sky.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Nico looking down at me, grinning.

Then I blacked out.

I woke again, in what felt only mineuts later.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around.

I was in the Camp Infirmary. I'm home. I'm actually home.

I got up, still feeling exhausted, but I felt like If I didn't stand up and stretch, I'd go insane.

So I did. I stood and stretched and even grinned.

I saw some clothes on the foot of my bed, grabbing them I went to the bathroom.

After I changed, I caught my image in the mirror. I usually don't care, and I especially don't care right now, but something caught my eyes.

Gods... I lost weight, weight that I couldn't afford to lose. I was much paler then usual, and I just looked sick.

But thats not what I saw.

My hair had grown, when it was wet the night I was claimed, and it rained, my hair was straight, some inches below my shoulder. Now, It's also straight, though dry. And it's past my shoulder blades, just past it.

My bangs grew to my chin, so they aren't much of bangs any more. And man, did I need a shower, and a brushing.

I stared for minuets.

My hair was completely, and utterly grey.

**A/N OMG! It's over! I'll still edit if you guys find something wrong. And I'm also gonna be starting a sequel! **

**Love you all! Please help me make this chapter awesome. I know it wasn't my best, but I just wanted to end the story before it got serious.**

**Cia,**

**Magzter**

**BTW, the sequel is posted, it's called Just a Star though I'm thinking of changing the name. **


End file.
